


Ikke ferdig med min pizza

by Brovispressure



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Ylviscest, apart from them living together, but not really, but nothing really happens, they're a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brovispressure/pseuds/Brovispressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård is very tired and grumpy after a recording of IKMY. Vegard and him get in a fight, and the next morning Vegard decides to make him some nice breakfast to improve his brother's mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikke ferdig med min pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write a fic about one of the best IKMY moments: Bård obsessing over his ideal pizza, also known as "the Pizza Video". Enjoy!

IKKE FERDIG MED MIN PIZZA!

Finally. The filming of another episode of I Kveld Med Ylvis had ended. Don't get that wrong, Vegard truly loved doing their show, every second of it. There was no better feeling than seeing the audience laughing their asses off over Vegard and his brother. They didn't have to think a second about making a second season when being asked to by TVNorge. But after the brothers finally got off stage and were able to sit down in their dressing room, blessed with some cold beers, Vegard had to admit he was glad they were done working for today.   
Bård looked like he was too. Vegard looked at him while taking a sip of his cold beer. Bård hung lazily in his chair with his feet on a nearby table, eyes closed. His hair was a bit messy and sweaty but it still looked gorgeous. His tie was untied and his shirt partly unbuttoned. Vegard could tell he was exhausted. Vegard had spent so much time with his brother he could read him like an open book. Some people might think their amount of time together was a little too much to be healthy, but Vegard didn't mind at all what other people thought. But he had to admit, they were probably right. He'd always enjoyed looking at his younger brother, enjoyed it way more than a sibling should, but always tried to tell himself it was normal that he thought Bård was just so fucking beautiful. And let's face it, who didn't? Everything about him was perfect: his beautiful blond hair, his blue eyes, his slender body... He wasn't very tall, but since the brothers were together almost every minute of the day, everyone compared his height to the older brother's, and that would make him look tall. Vegard even told himself that it wasn't weird he got a little turned on when Bård would smile at him mischievously, or when he wore a low cut V-neck shirt that was just the right color for him.

Around a year ago Vegard decided it was time he should stop fooling himself. It was time for him to admit he felt more for his brother than what could be described as brotherly love. Only admit it to himself, of course, there was no way he could ever tell anyone. Let alone Bård. It was therefore a huge surprise when he found out Bård felt the same way about him. One night at a party about a year ago, Bård was really drunk, a little more drunk than he normally would be. They had agreed that at every party one of them could drink as much as he'd want, and the other had to stay sober to drive them home. That night it was Vegard's turn to drive, and that night the impossible event happened. When Vegard had just escorted his brother out the door and was about to put him into the passenger seat of the car, Bård suddenly put his brother rather forcefully with his back against the car and leaned closer to him. Just like that, their mouths connected and Vegard felt every part of his body tingling. It had been the greatest night of Vegard's life, and it still was now. It took a lot of courage for them both to talk about their feelings for each other together, but after a few months they'd figured out they wanted to be together, even if it meant they'd have to keep their relationship a secret forever. They had been sharing an apartment for a few months now, which didn't raise too many questions from their family because they just assumed they'd have separate bedrooms and they were used to the brothers spending a lot of time together. Of course it was often hard that they couldn't express their love in public, not even at a family dinner. But at moments like these, when Vegard saw his brother, his Bård, looking absolutely stunning in his fancy suit, he wouldn't want to change his decisions in love.

Bård opened his eyes and drummed his fingers on his upper leg. 'Alright, shall we go home?' he asked his brother. Vegard looked at his younger brother quizzically. 'Don't you want to take a shower first? Like we always do...' 'Well, things don't always have to go the same way, do they?' the blond brother snapped back. Vegard threw his hands in the air. 'Wow, I didn't know that'd make you angry... Did I do something wrong?' Bård let out a breathy laugh. 'It's not always about you, Vegard.' He got up and started to collect some clothes and stuff lying around and put them in his bag. 'Gosh, what's going on with you? You seemed to be in such a good mood tonight, and... Can we at least talk about it?' Bård ignored his brother and continued packing his bag with a very angry look on his face. 'Bård, please...' Vegard got up from his chair and went up to his brother. He put his hands on Bård's shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. 'I hate to see you this mad. What's up?' Bård tried to shake his brother's hands off his shoulders. 'I'm not mad.' Vegard couldn't keep from smiling a little. 'No, of course you're not.' Bård shot him a deadly look. 'Can we just go home, please?' Vegard shrugged. 'Sure. But you have to promise me we'll talk about it later.'

Vegard opened the door to their apartment with his key and let Bård go in first. They hadn't spoken a single word in the car, apart from Vegard asking if it was okay to open the window a bit. Vegard had never driven home that fast. He hated awkward silences, especially with his brother. Luckily they only rarely occurred, the brothers always had something to chat about. This time Vegard hadn't dared to start small talk because he was afraid of being snapped at again by Bård. After they'd both taken a quick shower Vegard put some tea and cookies on the table by the couch and asked Bård to join him. After they sat down, Bård more lying than sitting as always, Vegard put his hands on his upper legs and said ‘Alright, time to tell me why you’ve been acting so weird this evening.’ Bård ran his hand through his hair and took his time to answer. ‘I was just a little pissed. It’s just… I’m the host of the show, I should have the most power. But you and David just kept talking over me and…’ Vegard let his chin rest on his hand and said ‘So it’s about the pizza thing, then.’ He tried really hard not to laugh and to take Bård seriously, but this was just ridiculous. ‘You’re seriously offended that we didn’t let you finish your story about your perfect pizza?’ Bård put his hands behind his head and sank even further into the couch. ‘It’s not just that, but yeah, that’s a good example of why I got annoyed with you.’ Vegard gave up on the taking Bård serious-thing and he laughed. ‘Herregud, you’re such a kid sometimes…’ This made Bård pissed. He stood up and hissed ‘Well, you wouldn’t want to sleep in bed with a kid, would you? Maybe it’s better if you’d sleep on the couch tonight, then.’ and he walked out of the living room. 

Vegard covered his face with his hands. His little brother could be such a drama queen sometimes… There wouldn’t be any pleasure in sleeping next to an angry guy though, so he accepted his fate and decided he’d sleep on the couch tonight. Which wasn’t even that bad, the couch was pretty comfy. After finishing his tea, which was already cold by now, he went inside the bedroom to get a blanket and some other stuff he’d need for the night. Vegard saw that his brother was already in bed, their blanket covering his whole body except for his blond hair. ‘Goodnight’, Vegard whispered to him and he thought he heard Bård mumble something back, but he could’ve also imagined it. After Vegard had made himself comfortable on the couch, he stared into the darkness for a while. He hated people being angry with him, especially when that person was Bård. In his opinion he didn’t do anything wrong, the reason for Bård being so angry was probably just that he was exhausted of all the shows. Regardless, Vegard felt like he’d have to do something to make his brother feel better. Even if it was for his own sake; he couldn’t last another day sharing an apartment with a grumpy guy.

Bård woke up to the sunlight coming through the windows in his bedroom. He opened his eyes as little as he could and saw he forgot to close the curtains last night. Then he remembered. He’d been in a fight with Vegard, and he’d gone to bed without even brushing his teeth. He sighed, He really didn’t feel like getting out of bed, and he dreaded having to talk to his brother even more. He himself had been a bit of a douche, he realized that now. He had taken his exhaustion and irritation out on his poor Vegard, and he’d have to apologize to him right now. He found his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. He shivered when he got out of bed, only wearing his light blue boxers. He quickly grabbed sweatpants from the floor without knowing if it were his or his brother’s. It didn’t matter, they borrowed each other clothes all the time. He also found a grey hoodie lying around somewhere and put it on while walking to the living room. When he walked in the hall, he smelled a really good smell. Would it be pancakes that Vegard had made for himself? Vegard had always been the early bird of the two brothers, while Bård often slept until late and had a hard time getting up. When Bård walked into the living room, he saw his brother standing in the kitchen, too concentrated on doing the dishes to have heard Bård walk in. 

The older brother was wearing dark grey sweatpants with a black V-neck shirt that matched his curly messy hair. Upon seeing this, Bård had almost forgotten the fight they’d had the night before. Vegard was still concentrating on cleaning some plates, and didn’t notice Bård standing behind him. Bård gently lay his hands on Vegard’s hips. This made Vegard jump, but he soon relaxed and leaned into his brother. ‘Goodmorning, gorgeous’, Bård said softly. Vegard hummed, leaning the back of his head on his brother’s shoulder. ‘Vegard… I’m really sorry about last night...’ Vegard turned around and looked into his brother’s blue eyes. He put a stroke of the blond hair behind his ear. ‘It’s okay. You were just tired, I should’ve left you alone.’ Bård protested. ‘No, it’s in no way your fault. I was being a bit of an ass…’ Vegard frowned his eyebrows. ‘Well, you kind of were…’ Bård punched his brother’s shoulder softly, and Vegard chuckled. ‘Anyway,’ Vegard said, ‘I thought you deserved a good breakfast after such a shitty night.’ Before Bård could start protesting again, Vegard gave him a quick kiss. ‘No, no protesting. I put a lot of effort in this, so you’ll have to eat it.’ 

Vegard turned around and walked towards the oven. As soon as he opened it the kitchen was filled with a delicious smell. Vegard put on some oven mitts and got out a huge plate. ‘What the...’ Bård managed to say. On the plate Vegard was holding there was a huge pile of what looked like at least ten pizzas put on top of each other. Bård could see a great amount of different foods on there, There was tomato, meat, all sorts of vegetables, he even spotted some spaghetti. It looked very weird but also kind of delicious. Vegard grinned widely when seeing his brother’s completely startled face and put the plate on the kitchen table. ‘I’m sorry that I interrupted you talking about your ideal pizza yesterday. So I thought I’d make it up to you.’ Bård still didn’t know what to say. He shook his head and started laughing. Vegard soon joined his laughter, realizing how ridiculous the situation was. ‘How many hours...did you...spend on this?’ Bård asked out of breath from laughing so hard. Vegard wiped some tears from laughter away with the back of his hand. ‘Uhhmm… around two hours…’ he sniggered. Bård still couldn’t stop laughing and he fell into his brother’s arms. ‘What did you even put on there?’ Vegard embraced his brother. ‘Everything you can think of, just like you said, remember?’ They clung onto each other for a while, still laughing like idiots. Finally Bård freed himself from his brother’s embrace and put his hands on Vegard’s shoulders. ‘You’re the best boyfriend in the whole world,’ he said with a suddenly serious face, while looking deep into Vegard’s eyes. ‘Thank you.’ Vegard pulled him into an embrace that said more than words. After a while Vegard felt his brother giggle again. ‘What’s up?’ Vegard asked while still holding him. ‘Are we...are we really going to eat the thing?’ Bård asked, already on the edge of another fit of laughter. Vegard punched him softly on his hip. ‘But of course we are! I spend two fucking hours on making it. Besides, you asked for it…’ he said, before they both burst into laughter again.


End file.
